


Thank You Oikawa

by NocturnalAzura



Series: Maybe We're Perfect [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Moving, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalAzura/pseuds/NocturnalAzura
Summary: This takes place during the 1 year skip at the end of Sorry I didn't Want to Come. Read Sorry I Didn't Want to Come first!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Maybe We're Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Should I be scared?

Waking up is never easy for Hanamaki, especially when he spent all night on a rather odd blind date that started out pretty mediocre and ended rather perfectly. It’s even harder when once he collapsed on his bed he spent the rest of the night texting with Matsukawa. Rolling out of bed with the enthusiasm of a corpse he allows himself to collapse onto the floor with a rather loud thump. Groaning onto the hardwood floor he hears his bedroom door open.

“You good in here Makki?” Comes the quiet voice of his roommate Suna. Peaking an eye open he see’s Suna’s head poking through the door and an eyebrow raised in question. With a louder groan he rolls himself over onto his back to fully look at Suna.

“Exhausted.” Is all he managed to huff out. Suna lets out a small snort of amusement and fully pushes the door open to lean into the door frame. “What time did you get back from that star gazing date thing Oikawa dragged you too?” 

“Mmm midnight I think?”

“Midnight? That's not even late? I didn’t get back until like 4 and I’m more alive than you.”

“Actually, I stayed up most of the night, texting the guy. Matsukawa.” Hanamaki muttered avoiding Suna’s gaze. “Don’t say shit alright. I already know how annoying Oikawa’s going to be about all this. But dude he’s amazing.”

Turning and walking away from the door Suna muttered softly. “If you say so, man.”

With an unamused glare he watches Suna retreat to his own room next door. Finally Makki reaches an arm up and slaps around the edge of his bed until his hand smacks against his phone. Grasping the phone he can’t help the small bit of disappointment that radiates through him as he sees an empty notification center. Of course it’s only noon and he’s only up because he has a class at one. Begrudgingly he stretches out before dragging himself up and to the bathroom for a shower. Letting the hot water wash over him, he takes his time washing up before finally getting out and wrapping a towel around himself. Once dressed he grabs his phone to check the time and can’t help but let a smile take over his face when it lights up.

**Mattsun: I just wanna c ddle, but I can’t because i’m missing u**

**To Mattsun: Are you wifi because I feel a connection**

At some point last night they had taken to sending terrible pick up lines randomly throughout their conversations. It had become a bit of a game seeing who could send the worst one to each other. Honestly maybe he was enjoying all of this a little too much, normally when he enjoyed talking to a guy this much it fell apart within a month. Shaking his head he clears the intrusive thoughts out of his mind and walks towards the kitchen to grab some food and coffee before class. Suna pointed a finger at the fresh pot of coffee on the counter as he entered the kitchen when Makki’s phone chimed. 

**Mattsun: Hi, I would like one order of attention please.**

**You don’t seem like the type to be up this early**

**To Mattsun: that was shit**

**Im not i have class in a bit**

Sitting down next to Suna, Makki smiled down at his phone as he tapped away at the screen caught up in an argument of if Mattsuns pick up line was terrible or not. He didn’t seem to notice the curious golden eyes watching his every move until he looked up to grab a power bar from in front of him and caught Suna’s eye.

“Can I help you?”

“Talking to him again? Didn’t you say you spent all last night talking to him?” Suna said while taking a long sip from his mug. Shrugging Makki took a bite of his bar before mumbling through the food. “Yeah so? He’s funny, and seems like a good guy. Don’t give me that 

look I know what you’re thinking. It’s not going to be like that this time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi know him, they wouldn’t set me up with someone like that.” Suna shrugged and went back to his own phone and coffee. 

“You can’t blame me. I’ve seen you like a guy only to have him be a complete dick and then you’re not yourself for weeks.” Suna adds as he got up and placed his mug in the sink. “Look we’re friends and I hate watching you go out with shit guys then blame yourself. You fall hard and fast for guys that don’t deserve it you’re a good guy Takahiro and you deserve a good guy. I got mine and you need to get yours.”

Before he could even think of a reply Suna had grabbed his bag and headed out to his class leaving Makki to stare at an unopened message from Matsukawa. He was right, this was it, this was the pattern. Meet a guy, go out, have fun for a couple months, fall hard and finally get his heart smashed. Suna could be quiet, watchful and quiet. He was never one to speak up unless he truly felt the need. Maybe he needed to distance himself a little more than he normally would. Deciding against opening the new message he cleaned up his small mess, grabbed his bag and headed down to his class. 

Quietly Hanamaki slips in the back door of the lecture hall and settles into a seat near the back where only a small hand full of students sit. He pulls out his computer and opens a new document ready to type up notes. He catches a quick glimpse of his phone in his bag and can’t help but wonder what Mattsun had texted him. Shaking his head he forced himself to pay attention to the professor who was currently drowning on about the importance of idioms.  _ The majority of the students in this course were Juniors now, I’m pretty sure we know how important they are. _

The lecture continues on about things he already knows he lets his mind wander back towards Mattsun. Oikawa and Iwaizumi know this guy, he’s not completely random like the other guys he’s gone out with before. They wouldn’t set him up with a guy that would smash his heart, they’re very aware of the shit show his past relationships have been. Maybe he’s overthinking this whole thing but he needs to know a little more about this guy.

**To Space Demon Handler: Hey, so I may or may not be going out with your friend again tomorrow night…..**

**He’s not going to ruin me or anything is he?**

  
  


**Space Demon Handler: He’s a good guy, I don’t think he’d ever hurt you on purpose. He was in a relationship when we first met, they broke up on good terms. I know he's gone out on dates but nothings really panned out. Why?**

**To Space Demon Handler: Suna got into my head it’s stupid.**

**Space Demon Handler: Look Tooru wouldn't have suggested setting you guys up if we thought he would hurt you or vice versa. Your both huge idiots but in a good way. We both know your asking me and not Tooru because your starting to like him already.**

**Give Matsukawa a chance Makki**

**To Space Demon Handler: If he breaks my heart I’m ending your relationship.**

**Space Demon Handler: And if he doesnt Tooru and I better be in the wedding party.**

Taking a breath Makki tunes back into his lecture for all of 5 minutes before he’s once again disinterested. While Iwaizumi isn’t always the best at feelings he’s always rather truthful. With confirmation that Matsukawa shouldn't be the kind of guy to just disappear or utterly smash his heart in a few months he once again opens his phone but this time he opens Mattsun’s messages. 

  
  


**Mattsun: You know I have the superior pick up lines give it up already**

**To Mattsun: Your lines are shit and you know it**

**Mattsun: Aren’t you supposed to be in a lecture right now**

Smiling Makki selects his camera and snaps a quick shot of his professor blathering on before flipping to the front camera and holding up a middle finger and winking. Once satisfied with his selfie he sends it to Matsukawa. Surprisingly in return he gets a picture of Matsukawa holding up a middle finger with little flecks of paint littering his skin. For the rest of his lecture he continued to message Mattsun. After his lecture he turned in his paper before grabbing a snack before heading to his last two courses for the week. After his final class he trudges back to his apartment only to open the door and immediately be hit with the warm scent of food, which could only mean one thing, before he could even take his shoes off Osamu’s head popped out of the kitchen. 

“Oh hey I thought you were Rin.”

“Sorry to disappoint. Where is he?”

“He went to the store to grab something for me, didn’t end up havin’ everything i needed, couldn’t trust him with the food.”

“Understandable, neither one of us can cook. We'd starve if you two ever broke up.” Before Osamu could reply Suna was walking and grumbling about having to go to the store. “Aw look who it is.” 

“Welcome back give me!” Quickly pecking Suna on the cheek Osamu disappears into the kitchen again. “Whatever, just make food please.” hummed Suna walking to the ratty couch before plopping down onto it to scroll through his phone. Snorting Hanamaki settles down next to him to go back to texting Matsukawa. He can feel Suna staring at him over the top of his phone.

“Don’t start, I’m giving this guy an actual chance alright? I talked to Iwa and he promised that Matsukawa won’t break my heart and I won’t break his. He thinks we could really be something and so far I want to give it an actual shot.”

“Ok. I won't say anything else about it. If you think he’s a good guy and it’ll end well I’ll support you, but if he starts acting like a bitch, or being a gross cocky flirt like Atsumu I’m not holding back.”

“Deal, but you have to give him a real shot if you meet him.” 

Nodding Suna finally looked away and to the kitchen where Osamu was bustling around making dinner which will undoubtedly leave left overs for the two of them to eat for the weekend. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched his boyfriend.  _ He’s been so happy lately, I want that same kind of happiness.  _

**To Mattsun: Everyone should get a roommate who has a culinary student as a boyfriend.**

**Mattsun: ? is this because you have that or want that**

**To Mattsun: I gotit Bitch. My roommates boyfriend is really into cooking, says he’s gonna start a restaurant after he’s done with school. Roommate and I are hopeless in the kitchen except for coffee. Everytime he comes over he makes enough food to feed us for a couple days.**

**Mattsun: You’d starve to death with out him wouldn’t you**

**To Mattsun: I know how to order food, I’d live until I went broke :P**

**Mattsun: good to know. So I guess I’ll have to be the cook here?**

**To Mattsun: you can do art and cook? I’ve hit the jackpot so far**

**Mattsun: I’m the entire package princess.**

**To Mattsun: excuse me I’m a queen not a princess.**

**Mattsun: sure, you can be whatever you want.**

**To Mattsun: And if I wanna be yours?**

**Mattsun: damn that was good. Fine you win for the day.**

**Mattsun: and like I said. You can be anything you want.**

Hanamaki smiled as a warm feeling filled his heart. They’ve been talking for two days now and he may be a little too into Mattsun so far. Letting his phone lay against his chest he watched Suna retreat to the kitchen as Osamu called him to try whatever he was making. Watching Osamu hold out a spoon for Suna to sample his creation was almost sickeningly domestic, and the little grin and approving nod Suna gave made his heart ache. Rolling his shoulders as he stood, he chose to hide in his room and possibly text Matsukawa and watch a movie. Once the door to his room was closed he padded over to his bed and let himself faceplant into his pillows. The lack of sleep from past few days finally starts to eat at him as he lays on his bed. He has his date with Mattsun tomorrow, he really should just go to sleep now and be decently rested for it. Setting his alarm for 3 p.m. tomorrow he shimmied out of his jeans and almost immediately passed out.

  
  


The incredibly loud and shrill scream of his alarm startled him out of his peaceful sleep. Slapping his hand around his bed until he felt his phone he quickly shut the alarm off with a groan. Hanamaki has exactly five hours before Matsukawa picks him up, realistically thal’s plenty of time for Makki to get ready and grab a snack. However Makki is known to be lazy, and procrastinate more than the average person when it matters. He kind of really likes Mattsun though, which makes him want to be ready. It makes him want take a longer than necessary shower, make sure he smells and looks amazing, and spend forever picking out the perfect outfit.(Which he knows is going to some combination of black skinny jeans and simple v neck t-shirt.)

Deciding to lean into his urges for once he trudges to the bathroom to drown himself in hot water and body wash. Letting the water slowly wake him up and ease his tired body he scrubbed himself clean, before letting his forehead rest against the cold tile wall.  _ I shouldn’t be this nervous, we had fun the other night and all of our conversations have been easy and funny.  _ Before the water runs cold he straightens up and turns the shower off and steps out while toweling himself off. Tying his towel around his waist he walks back to his room passing Suna and Osamu on the couch.

“Do you have to walk around naked while my boyfriend is here you fucking stripper?” Suna chirps from Osamus lap. Osamu lets out a small snort as he takes a drink from his glass.

“Do you have to moan like a porn star while I’m home?” Makki laughs as Osamu chokes on his drink and Suna stutters out a half assed response. “That’s what I thought.” Makki smiles as he shuts the door to his room, a half hearted yell of Asshole can be heard through his door. Laughing to himself he picks up his phone to see a text from Oikawa.

**Space Demon: A little birdy told me you’re going out with Mattsun tonight (^+^)**

**To Space Demon: I know it was Iwaizumi who told you.**

**Space Demon: You like him don’t you????**

**This is still a terrible idea but you two will be good together.**

**To Space Demon: Don’t you have somewhere to be? Like sucking face with Iwaizumi or** **groping him?**

**Space Demon: I’m currently sitting on his lap while he studies. But this isn’t about us** **this is about you and your date ;3**

**To Space Demon: Gross.**

**Leave me and my date alone**

**Space Demon: Dress like a nice person plz**

**To Space Demon: Don’t tell me what to do**

**Space Demon: Makki this is a good thing treat it like a good thing. Dress like a person** **and really give this a shot. We all know you’ll thank me one day.**

**To Space Demon: Fine whatever. You’re cutting into my getting ready time.**

**Space Demon: Have fun don’t get pregnant. ;p**

**To Space Demon: Shouldn’t I be telling you that? Because we both know Iwa isn’t the one getting knocked up in your couple.**

**Space Demon: Shut up and get ready -_-**

Shaking his head he tossed his phone on the bed he had two hours left before Matsukawa would be here to pick him up. So he’ll skip grabbing food, dates usually mean food. That left picking out an outfit and final touches. Throwing on a pair black boxer briefs he tossed his towel onto the desk chair in the corner. Walking to his closet he pulled out a pair or black skinny jeans and started flipping through shirts. Deciding on a simple dark purple V Neck he tossed his outfit on the bed and let himself collapse against it. He flipped through his different social medias until he had only half an hour left. Quickly he stood up and threw on his outfit before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and spritz on some cologne. However the longer he stood staring at himself in the mirror he realized his hair simply wasn’t falling the way he needed it too tonight. With that last minute panic of clawing through clothes on the floor he finally found a plain black beanie to throw on just as a knock sounded at the door.

“I got it! Suna don’t you dare touch that door.”

Slamming through the apartment with the grace of a hurricane he came all too close to face planting into the door before opening it to reveal Matsukawa. Matsukawa who was dressed in ripped black jeans and a simple white shirt that stretched a little to perfectly over his chest. 

“Hey sorry just need shoes.” stammered Makki.

“Hey don’t worry you’re good. I’m mainly here to see the door again remember?” smirked Mattsun.

“Mmmm right, I forgot. So should I even bother putting shoes on then or?”

“Well seeing as you let me see such an exquisite door I suppose I could treat you to dinner.”

“ It’s a fantastic door, I think I deserve dessert and maybe a kiss at the end.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

“You two are fucking weird.” Came Suna’s voice as he and Osamu peered over the back of the couch they were laying on. “And you two need to not fuck on the couch while I’m gone.” Makki quipped back, turning to Matsukawa who had a questioning brow raised.

“Oh right Matsukawa, this is Suna, my roommate and his boyfriend Osamu. Guys this is Matsukawa.” He said, pointing at the couple once he finished lacing his shoes.

“Ah so this is the guy that makes sure you eat. Nice to meet you guys.” Mattsun said with a small nod. 

Osamu tilted his head to peer up at Suna, “Is that all I am to you two? Your personal chef?”

“Well to me at least, Suna gets extra benefits that I don’t want. We’re leaving bye losers, again don’t fuck on the couch.” He said waving as he pushed Mattsun out of the small entryway. Snickering, Mattsun let himself be guided out of the door only to spin around and take a moment to check Makki out as he locked the door. Flipping around to fully look at Matsukawa, Makki grinned as he watched Matsukawas eyes rake over his figure. 

“Excuse me. My eyes are up.” Makki said, quirking an eyebrow and gesturing to his face. 

“Mmhmm I can see that and what nice eyes they are.” Mattsun smirked. Snorting Makkit shook his head. “That was way cheesy.”

“It was I kind of regret it but it’s true. They’re not dark like mine, they're kind of a golden honey color. I like it.” Mattsun stated stepping closer.

“Flattery will get you very far. Feel free to keep going.” Makki said, feeling his face heat up slightly. 

Grinning Matsukawa nodded towards the stairwell at the end of the hall and finally turned to walk away glancing back to make sure he was being followed. Adjusting his beanie Hanamaki shoved his hands into his pockets and followed his date through the complex down to the street. 

“So there’s this food and arts festival downtown, there’s supposed to be live music, performances, food stalls and games. I figured that would be a little less cliche than dinner and a movie. So I hope that’s ok?” Mattsun said, rubbing the back of his neck as they walked down the street.

“I’m good with that, I went first year with Iwa and Oikawa had fun besides the third wheel thing.” 

“Ok cool, I was kind of worried, not everyone likes festival food as dinner.” 

“I never understood that, with food stalls you don’t have to just settle on one thing. You can have a little bit of everything.” Matsukawa hummed in agreement and soon they fell into comfortable silence only broken by the sound of cars and chatter from others passing them. The walk was only 10 minutes from Makki’s apartment to the large opening saved for downtown events. The closer they got the sound of live music and chatter of other happy people could be heard. Rounding the final corner to the closed off streets of downtown Makki couldn’t help but smile as he looked around at the different lights and stalls that lined the street. Throughout the middle of the street a multitude of street performers could be seen dancing around for the crowds.

“Where do you want to start? Food, games, performers?”

“I’m thinking, food and performers while we eat?”

“Deal, pick whatever you want I’m paying.” Matsukawa said, throwing an arm over Makki’s shoulder and pulling him into side. Makki took a moment to admire the few inches of height Mattsun had on him, he’s not used to being shorter than someone, it’s surprisingly nice. His staring seemed to catch Mattsuns attention as he grinned at him. “I’m not letting you buy the food. I asked you out, my treat.”

Rolling his eyes Makki looped an arm around Matsukawa’s waist mumbling a soft “Fine” he led them towards the different food stalls to find the perfect meal. Settling on sharing Takoyaki and Yakitori they purchased their food and untangled themselves from one another and began eating as they wandered down the street watching the different performances. They meandered through the crowds finally finding themselves at the stage that hosted live music. Wordlessly they agreed to watch the musicians, sitting on the grass they passed their food back and forth. Finally finishing their food they sat back and waited for the next performance. Throughout the small break between musicians they went back and forth making dreaded small talk about their majors and where they work. Finally the announcer introduces the next group and Mattsun grins.

“Hey, this is one of my roommates' bands. He didn’t say anything about playing tonight.”

“Do you just live with a bunch of different kinds of artists?”

“Nah, Semi is a music major, and Konoha is computer sciences. I originally only lived with them until Semi started dating this pre med student named Shirabu who's basically been living with us since the start of the year but neither one of them will commit to the fully living together thing.”

“So basically you live with three other guys? That’s gotta suck, I just have to deal with Suna. He's pretty quiet and keeps to himself unless we plan to hang out, Osamu is around a lot but he’s just like Suna, plus he feeds me so I deal.”

“It’s really not that bad. Our apartment has three bedrooms, it’s kind of shitty so it’s pretty cheap and we have crap furniture we got for cheap but it’s fine. The biggest issue is the amount of our crap around. Semi has instruments and sheet music everywhere, Shirabu has med books piled around and I have some canvases in the living room.”

“Yeah that’s really not that bad I guess, Suna’s into photojournalism so he’s got a few different cameras and film laying around but that’s it really.” Makki said just as the band started to play.

Once again they fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the band play. Gently nodding their heads along to the rhythm as they enjoyed the show. As the band played on, the couple found themselves slowly drifting together until Hanamaki was once again under Matsukawas arm. It felt natural and easy to be there, almost like he belongs in the small space. Taking a moment to think about his next move Makki swallowed thickly before turning his head towards Mattsun. Before he could talk himself out of it he brought a hand up to Mattsuns cheek and gently turned his head before leaning in and pressing their lips together. It was only a second before Mattsun responded, letting their lips move in perfect harmony. Finally pulling away for air their foreheads pressed together, and as Makki slowly opens his eyes he’s met with the deep brown of Mattsuns own eyes.

“Couldn't help yourself?” Mattsun laughed. 

“Shut up, you’re ruining the moment” groaned Makki.

“Mm sorry.” He breathed out before leaning in and letting their lips melt together. The warm feeling of Mattsun’s slightly chapped lips against his own smooth ones was comforting in a way he couldn’t describe. Slowly he slid the hand resting against his cheek up to tangle into Matsukawa’s curls and pulled lightly making him groan. Taking the chance he deepened the kiss slightly only to have Mattsun groan and bring a hand up to cup the back of his neck. Before they knew it the music had stopped and the crowds around them were clapping. Pulling apart again Matuskawa gave him a lazy grin. 

“Come on, let’s go play some games. We can make out later.” Mumbled Matsukawa, as he pecked Makki on the lips one final time before standing up and offering his hand down to help him up. Just like before he flung his arm around Makki's shoulder and Makki wrapped his around his waist as the walked off towards the games. The two wandered through the games attempting to win prizes and making fun of each other.

“You fucking suck at this. Just hit the bottles with the ball.” Laughed Hanamaki. He was currently watching Matsukawa attempt to win at a small ball toss game. 

“I suck? I just started. You came nowhere near any of the bottles. Now shut up and let me win a stupid bear.”

Raising his hands in self defense he laughed as he watched Mattsun throw another ball and miss. He couldn’t help but laugh and the slightly annoyed look that crossed his date's face, only to quickly cover his amusement with his hands when Mattsun glared at him. He continued to giggle lightly as Mattsun got ready to throw another ball, this time his throw ended with the clatter of metal bottles and a triumphant laugh. With a wide grin he holds out a hand to pull Makki into his side. 

“Alright, what do you want?”

“It’s your prize, get whatever you want.”

“I wouldn’t be a good date if I didn’t win you a prize now would I.”

“Fine kiss ass,” Makki said, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll take the little blue bear.” Smiling as the booth attendant handed him the bear he felt Matsukawa press a kiss to his temple and he couldn't help but lean into him a little more. 

Matsukawa gently led them away from the booth and down the street looking for more games to play and watching street performers run rampant. The two continued to have fun and laugh, grabbing a sweet snack to split. Standing in line to grab a drink Mattsun was placing a soft kiss on Hanamaki’s lips, when suddenly he felt his phone buzz. 

**Space Demon: [1 attachment].**

Raising an eyebrow he opened his messages only to be greeted by a picture of Mattsun kissing him. Whipping his head in the direction it looked like the photo was taken only to see that his friends were not there. Whispering a quiet “what the fuck?” He continued to look around gaining Mattsuns attention. 

“What's wrong?”

Wordlessly he turned his phone so Mattsun could see the message only to gain a confused “What the fuck?” in return. The two continued to look around until they could pay for their drink and walk away. Another buzz of his phone. Once again from Oikawa this time showing a picture of Mattsun holding out the drink for Makki to take a sip. 

“Alright what the actual fuck?” Not thinking he quickly called Oikawa waiting for the tone to change when he answered.

“Where the fuck are you, you creep.”

“Well hello to you too Makki-Chan. It’s a little rude to be on the phone while on a date don’t you think?”

“It’s a little rude to take pictures of people and send them to the people on a date. So where are you?”

“Right here!” Came Oikawa’s voice from directly behind him. Feeling Mattsun stiffen at the sound he rolled his eyes and turned around to see Oikawa beaming at him and of course a mildly annoyed Iwaizumi holding his hand. Hanging up the phone he stared at his friend while Matsukawa turned around and threw his arm around him again nodding his head and at Iwaizumi who returned the gesture with a lazy smile.

“You two look happy together.” Chirped Oikawa.

“We were until you showed up.” Makki grunted glancing at Iwaizumi who shrugged his shoulder at him. 

“I thought you two should see how cute you are together! You guys have been out on two dates and you look so natural together. I told you this was a good idea.”

“Oh no not at all, this was the worst thing you could have ever done. We plan to make your life miserable. I plan to make sure we are the cuter couple.” Grinned Mattsun. 

“Rude. You can try but you’ll never beat high school sweethearts . Right Iwa-Chan?”

“Don’t bring me into this, they’re menacing enough on their own and you put them together. I may have helped but this is your thing.”

“Wait shush Iwa-Chan. Makki? Did you win a bear? You suck at these games.” 

“Hhhmm? Oh this little guy? Issei won it for me. “ Beamed Makki. The casual drop of Mattsun’s first name of course had the desired effect as he watched Oikawa's eyes widen. At the mention of his name Mattsun pulled him in closer and kissed the side of his head. 

“Yeah, see that?” Iwaizumi said, gesturing between the pair. “You did that. I hope you're happy.”

“I don’t see the problem here? What’s wrong with Hiro and I getting along so nicely?”

“Hiro? Issei? What? I’m going to be sick.” Oikawa said, gagging slightly.

“Morning sickness? I told you not to get pregnant.”

“Aw Iwaizumi you’re gonna be a daddy!” Chirped Mattsun

“What makes you two think I’m the one that would be pregnant?! Iwa-Chan why do they think I’d be the one to get pregnant?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Snorted Iwa 

“Honestly Oikawa, somedays you kind of just scream bottom.” Makki answered as the other two nodded in agreement not meeting Oikawa's eyes.

  
  


“Rude! All of you rude!” Screeched Oikawa. “You’re no better Makki!”

“Never said I was. I know who and what I am, just accept who you are.” Hanamaki said with a wide smile, leaning into Matsukawa’s embrace, who easily accepted him and gave the other couple a wink.

“Don’t give me that look. I know you two haven’t done anything yet.”

“Are you sure we haven’t? I mean you’ve seen how good Makki looks right?” Grinned Mattsun as he dropped his hand from Makki’s shoulder to his waist squeezing lightly. 

“Iwa-Chan he’s being gross. Making him stop.”

“Alright and on that note we’re leaving, say goodbye Tooru. See you guys later.”

“Iwa-Chan! Stopping dragging. Bye Makki! Mattsun! Iwa-Chan you’re hurting me!”

Laughing, they watched Iwaizumi drag Oikawa away before he slipped an arm around his waist. Glancing at each other they couldn’t help but laugh harder. Mattsun pressed one last kiss to Makki’s temple before continuing to roam around the festival for another hour, playing a few more games. Surprisingly Makki somehow managed to win a fish during their last game. Seeing as neither one of them really wanted to carry around a fish in a bag they decided to finally head home, first stopping at a pet store to grab a small tank and food for the new pet. 

“What do you think I should name it?” Makki asked, staring into the bag as they walked back to his apartment. 

“Harley Finn.”

“Harley Finn, I like it.” Makki nodded as they entered his apartment complex. 

“I found it fitting.” 

Stopping in front of his door Makki turned around to face Matsukawa. “So uhm, do you want to come in?” 

“I want to, but I don’t have to just because of what we were joking about earlier.”

“Well I wasn’t thinking about that, just I like spending time with you ok? I had a good time and I kind of don’t want it to end yet, and I mean as to the other thing if it happens it happens.”

“In that case, then yes I want to come in.”

Grinning Makki turned and unlocked the door, letting Matsukawa follow him inside. Walking to the kitchen he handed Harley Finn to Mattsun as he began to wash out the little fish tank to take it to his room to start setting it up. Taking everything to his room he also peaked into Suna’s room only to find it empty. Walking into his room he set the tank down on the desk and filled it with a small jug of water. He gently set the fish bag in the water to let it adjust to the new water before dumping it in. Turning around he watched as Mattsun looked around his room. Catching his eye he slowly walked over to him wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Hey.” whispered Mattsun.

“Hi.” Whispered Makki, slowly leaning into him he pulled him down slightly to press their lips together.

“You said we could make out later, it’s later.” Makki mumbled against his lips. 

“I did and you’re right. It does seem to be later.”

Gently Hanamaki pulled him back down, deepening the kiss slowly. There was a certain ease in the way their lips moved together, like this is what they were supposed to be doing. He felt Mattsun’s arms wrap around his waist and a hand was slowly making its way under his shirt. The warm weight of Matsukawa’s hand resting on his lower back was comforting as it pulled him in closer. Before he knew it, he was leading Mattsun backwards until his knees hit the bed and he tipped over. Mattsun landed on his back with a small grunt, laughing softly Makki climbed onto his lap to smile down at him. Almost immediately Mattsun had a hand on the back of his head to pull him back down. His beanie was pushed off and Matsukawa had a hand squeezing his thigh while his hands were pressed into Matsukawa’s chest. The need for air finally pulled them apart, Mattsun collapsed back onto the bed while Makki sat up straight looking down at him breathing hard.

“You really have the potential to break my heart don’t you?” Makki asked, shaking his head. 

“I mean probably, but with the way things are starting out here I don’t think I could. You’re not gonna break mine are you?” 

“No, I don't think I could either. I don’t want to ruin this though.”

“Then we go a little slower. As much as I want to spend the night here and take you out again tomorrow I should go home, and maybe take you out for coffee one day after class?”

“I think that might be a good idea. You can stay another night.” Answered Makki as he got off the bed followed by Mattsun. They slowly walked out to the front door. “I had a lot of fun, thanks for winning me a bear and helping name my fish”

“Anytime, we’ll figure out a time to get coffee or maybe lunch one day this week yeah?”

“Sounds good to me. Good night Issei.”

  
“Night Hiro.” Matsukawa said before pressing a final kiss to his lips and closing the door behind him. Locking the door and turning around Hanamaki let himself rest against the door with a wide smile.  _ This could be the start of something really good.  _


	2. Baby, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day Mattsun is staying with Makki for their 6 week break and Makki has a sudden realization.

Three months. It’s been three months since Oikawa dragged Hanamaki and Matsukawa star gazing. Three months of soft kisses, late night phone calls and stupid dates. Over the past month in particular they’ve been together the majority of the time. Makki has gone to Mattsun’s apartment and met his roommates and even spent a night or two there. However most of the time they can be found curled up somewhere in Makki and Suna’s apartment. It’s the easier place to be seeing as Suna spends half his time at Osamu’s place since Atsumu has been staying somewhere else. So when Suna came into the apartment on the first day of their six week long break and said he would be spending the entire break with Osamu, Makki knew that meant Mattsun would be spending most of the break at his place rather than at his own. 

**To SunaRin: Yo let me know if you plan on coming home Mattsun will be here.**

**SunaRin: Don’t plan on coming back till after break, clean wherever you fuck and eat the food in the fridge so it doesnt go bad**

**To SunaRin: Did you clean the couch last time?**

**SunaRin: If you fuckin knocked you wouldn’t have even known**

**To SunaRin: WHy the fuck would i knock on my own front door**

**SunaRin: Common courtesy bitchface**

**To Mattsun: doors unlocked**

**Mattsun: lettin all the murderers in**

Makki lets out a little snort at the response he gets, simply acknowledging the fact that his boyfriend is an idiot. The simple thought of Matsukawa makes him smile and shove his face into his pillow. They’ve officially passed the point where other guys have gotten what they want, and no longer find his jokes funny and cute. However with Matsukawa, he still finds the jokes cute and funny, but he also makes his own jokes right back. Plus he’s never pushing for more than what Hanamaki is willing to give, so when they decided to take it slow with anything sexual Matsukawa was more than happy to sit back and wait. 

So maybe he gets a little gross and mushy when he thinks too much about his relationship with Matsukawa. But this is the first relationship in a long time that has truly made him feel happy and his friends seemed to like him so far. Even his coworkers at the cafe seem to like Mattsun when they met him the handful of times he’s picked Makki up. Sighing he shoves his face a little deeper into his pillow and melts further into his happy little bubble before he’s immediately ripped out of it when hands are suddenly gripping his sides. With a small yelp, he’s flipping over and shoving away from the unwelcome hands only to look up and see Matsukawa burst into laughter.

“You son of a fucking bitch! Why the fuck would you do that? I almost pissed myself.” Yells Makki breathing hard. 

“You should have heard the noise you just made. Holy shit that was so worth creeping through the apartment.” Matsukawa laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Of course I made a weird fucking noise I didn’t know who was touching me you dick.”

“I told you you were going to let murderers in. Come on Hiro you can’t be mad, you know it was funny.”

“Not funny, you have a lot of making up to do because I’m so mad at you.” 

“Mmm you can just say you want me to make you dinner.” Whispers Mattsun as he leans in and places a gentle kiss on Makki’s lips.

“That’s a start. But you really scared me Issei.” Makki Whimpered, letting a small frown grace his face.

“My poor sweet little Hiro, I’m so sorry baby.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Hanamaki’s forehead. “Will profiteroles make you feel better?”

“Oooo yeah, you owe me so many profiteroles.”

With a final smile Matsukawa places a final kiss to Makki’s lips he straightens up to full height and holds a hand out to his boyfriend. With the sweetest grin he can muster, Makki takes his hand and pulls hard, letting all six feet and two inches of man slam into him as he laughed. His laughter dissolved into small giggles as Mattsun let himself become dead weight on top of him.

“Get off me, ehehe, Issei come on you’re heavy.” He said through giggles. “Issei? Hello? Did that kill you? Get off me fat ass.”

“Well now that was just cruel. First you attack me and pull me down, now you insult my weight?”

“Don’t you dare talk about me attacking you when you just tried to give me a heart attack. Now up big guy I’m hungry.”

Snorting into the side of Makki’s neck Mattsun slowly pushes himself up on his elbows to hover over him. A lazy grin crosses his face as he looks down at his boyfriend's soft smile and honey brown eyes. He continues to let his eyes scan over his lovers face as he feels soft hands run up his arms and rest on the back of his neck before one gently runs up past his undercut only to tangle in his mess of dark curls. Letting his forehead rest against Makki’s he lets out a content sigh as he closes his eyes.

Using the hand tangled in Mattsun’s curls to tilt his head to quickly peck him on the lips before shoving him to the side and sitting back up as Mattsun falls to the floor. Laughing as Matsukawa grimaces and glares up at him he hops off the bed and practically skips out to the living room leaving his boyfriend grumbling as he gets up to follow him. He quickly picks up his pace as he hears footsteps quicken behind him. Quickly he jumps over the back of the couch and grabs a pillow for protection. Peaking over his pillow shield only to see Mattsun snort and walk towards the kitchen to start making dinner. The sound of cabinets and the fridge opening he peaks over the back of the couch to see what his boyfriend is doing.

“Looks like you should have everything to make curry, that sound good for tonight?” Mattsun questions with his head still in the fridge. 

“Yeah that sounds good. Anything in there is shit Osamu has bought, Suna said whatever is here we can use since it’ll go bad soon.” 

“Nice he gets good shit, now get your ass in here and help me.” 

“But I’m hopeless in the kitchen! I'm a fire hazard!” Makki wails from the couch.

“Don’t be such a baby you can chop things and I can do everything else.”

“But Issei! You’re supposed to be making dinner because you scared me.”

“I’m making you dinner because you can’t cook, and I’m buying you profiteroles because I scared you. Now get your cute ass over here and help me so we have time to go buy them tonight.”

“Fine.” Makki grumbles as he shuffles to the kitchen to find Mattsun starting the rice.

“Wash those vegetables real quick please.”

“Wash those vegetables please.” he mocks in a high pitched voice.

Catching Mattsun soft glare he moves to the sink and begins washing the vegetables as Mattsun starts on the chicken. Drying off his items he reaches for a cutting board and large knife only for Mattsun to stop him and point at a much smaller one. Grabbing a potato he’s immediately met with peeler being shoved towards him. Taking the hint he peels all the vegetables before once again taking his knife and cutting them into slightly odd sized pieces. 

“I finished.” 

“Thanks, you can go sit now.” Mattsun says taking the vegetables to continue cooking. 

“So what did the guys think about you not being there for a while?” Makki questions taking a seat at the counter.

“Konoha just nodded, and Semi said have fun and Shirabu said good, like the little asshole he is.”

“Isn’t he only a year younger than us? Like Suna and Osamu?”

“Yeah but he still acts like a little bitch some days.”

“Eh he seems ok. It smells good. How much longer?”

“Just a couple minutes, can you grab bowls please?”

Letting out a soft sound of agreement he gets up and rummages through the cabinets pulling out bowls and utensils. Wandering over to Matsukawa he wraps his arms around his waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. Matsukawa let his head rest against the side of Makki’s as he continued to stir the food. 

“I like having you here.” Whispers Makki. 

“That’s good because I like being here.” Mattsun says, voice softer than normal. “Looks like it should be done, go sit and I’ll bring you food.” 

Nodding he turns and grabs drinks from the fridge before returning to his previous seat. Something about being alone in the apartment together while he watches Matsukawa serve them food makes his heart beat a little fast and his cheeks redden slightly. He can only look up and smile slightly as food is set down in front of him. Looking down at his bowl of curry he tries to slow his heart rate slightly by taking deep breaths. 

“Hiro? You okay?”

“Huh?” he questions, turning his head towards Mattsun. “Oh yeah sorry got lost in thought. It looks really good.” 

With a final skeptical look Matsukawa shrugs and starts to eat. Scanning over him once more he feels his cheeks redden up again before quickly turning towards his own bowl and taking a bite. Humming at the taste he happily continues with his meal happily doing what Mattsun refers to as his “food dance” which really is just a small swaying motion with his eyes closed when he enjoys food. Suna always makes fun of him but Matsukawa seems to find it endearing. Opening his eyes he looks to his side only to be met with a soft smile and happy dark eyes. 

“What? It’s good I can’t help it.” He mumbles, through a mouth full of curry.

“Nothing, I’m just happy you like it.”

Accepting his response Makki goes back to his food continuing his occasional happy dance. He may not be a culinary arts student but Matsukawa can make a pretty decent meal. Once they finished eating, Makki gathered the dishes and set them in the sink to soak while Mattsun starts to put away the leftovers. Waiting for Matsukawa to finish he moves back to the couch and peaks over the back to wait. The second he appears from the kitchen Makki is mustering his best pure innocent face to hopefully get them out of the apartment to the bakery as quickly as possible. Matsukawa slowly walks towards him and slowly leans down to take his face in his hands. Blinking up at him with soft wide eyes he can’t help but lean up towards him slightly. 

“You wanna go get your profiteroles now don’t you?” teases Matsukawa. 

“You owe me so hell yeah.”

“Wow and you killed the soft sweet look you had going within a second. My sweet little devil.”

“I’m like 2 inches shorter than you.”

“Shh, no one asked. Get your shit so we can go.”

Clambering over the back of the couch he dashes to his room and grabs his wallet before throwing on a pair of shoes. The second Mattsun is ready, Makki has his keys in hand and is already halfway out of the door when he’s stopped by a hand grabbing him and slowing down his pace. With a hand being wrapped in the back of his shirt he was slightly pulled back into a warm hard chest. 

“Slow down, we have plenty of time Hiro.”

Nodding in agreement he allowed Mattsun to exit the apartment first while he locked the door behind them. Spinning around to face his boyfriend he smiles and holds out a hand for Mattsun to lace their fingers together. The second their hands are happily laced together he’s pulling them out of the building and towards the street. Mattsun gently swung their intertwined hands between them humming softly as they walked the few blocks towards the downtown bakery. Squeezing his hand Makki gently bobbed his head along with the soft tune his boyfriend was humming. As the small corner bakery came into view Makki quickened his pace slightly pulling his laughing partner behind him. 

The small bell above the door dings as they enter the establishment. Instantly Makki is dropping Matsukawa’s hand and prancing towards the display cases. Matsukawa essentially ignores him as he speaks to the small older woman running the bakery. Watching him quietly he takes this moment to fully admire his boyfriend and he once again he feels his heart rate pick up. He doesn’t even hear what’s been ordered until two white boxes are being handed to Mattsun. Blinking away his thoughts he nods towards the worker and follows Mattsun back out to the street.

“Do you want anything else while we're out?”

Swallowing thickly he shakes his head and reaches out for Mattsun’s hand once again. 

“Do you want to go straight home or do you maybe want to go eat some of this at the park?” Mattsun questions, running his thumb over Makki’s knuckles. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” beamed Makki. Nodding they head off towards the park to enjoy the cool evening that has settled over them. They walk hand in hand through the small pathways of the park to find a small bench in a quiet area to sit together. Finding the perfect slightly secluded area Makki is quick to drag Mattsun over towards a small bench and instantly plopped down pulling the other with him. 

Laughing Matsukawa settles next to him on the bench and hands him one of the boxes and props his own open. Sitting back Makki takes his box and immediately opens it to scan over his treasure. Glancing over the box he picks one out and takes a bite out of it. Humming happily he once again does his food dance as the sweet taste covers his tongue. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know he’s being watched by deep brown eyes. He hears Mattsun mumble what sounds like “so fucking cute” under his breath. Peaking an eye open he watches as Mattsun bites into his own pastry. 

It’s then that it hits him all at once, what that feeling has been. That warmth that floods his chest and makes his heart beat faster than normal. It’s a feeling that once was a simple could happen became something that now stands out so true it’s amazing that he hadn’t caught on before this. It’s a soft warm feeling that’s been fluttering around every once in while over that past couple weeks that fully makes sense now. It happened so seamlessly that it almost makes sense that he hadn’t noticed it yet. Every little piece of it makes so much sense now. Love. There is absolutely no denying it, he’s in love. 

“Hiro? Hey? Takahiro?!” Matsukawa’s voice broke through his thought bubble.

“Huh? What?” He mumbles shaking his head to clear the fog of realization. 

“You’ve been staring at me and opening and closing your mouth like a fish for like 5 minutes now. What’s up with you?”

“I, just, sorry fuck.” he says shaking his head again. “I don’t know I just can’t get out of my head because fuck Issei.”

“What? Are you having a breakdown or something? We can just go back to the apartment and lay in bed and watch movies for the rest of the night if it’ll help.”

“No no I’m okay I just god Issei fuck.”

“What? Hiro you’re really kind of freaking me out say something other than just fuck. Tell me what you’re thinking, maybe I can help you.”

“Do you really want to know what I’m thinking?” He receives a simple nod and a hand on his thigh as a response. Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes for a second before looking directly into Issei’s eyes.

“Issei I,” Taking a final deep breath he finally lets it out. “I love you.”

“Oh thank god, I kind of thought you were about to break up with me.” Laughs Matsukawa. “I love you too, you absolute fucking idiot.”

“Why would I break up with you when I invited you to stay with me.”

“I don’t know! That’s why I was confused. But apparently you were just having some kind of break down because you realized you loved me.”

“Because it just kind of happened! I’ve known I liked having you around but over the past few weeks I realized I wanted you around more and just, stop fucking laughing at me you dickwad.”

“I’m sorry but god Hiro, you’ve been staring at me weird since I made dinner and all you can say is it just kind of happened?” Mattsun laughed.

“Yes and no. It kind of just hit me that that’s what this stupid warm feeling I get when you’re around is, it’s, it’s not the same as a first love okay? It’s taken me awhile to process and fully place it.”

“You mean I’m not your first love? Damn.”

“I take it back, I don’t love you, I'm breaking up with you.” Makki grumbles standing up and starting to walk away. He hears Mattsun’s low laughter following behind him. Suddenly arms are wrapping around his middle pulling him back into a warm chest. White pastry boxes gripped in one hand.

“Oh come on Hiro, you can’t break up with me, that would just be so cruel.”

“No this is over, I hate you.”

“But baby, I love you, you can’t break my heart like that, what about the children.”

“Don’t bring Harley Finn and blue bear into this.”

“They can’t come from a broken home Hiro.” 

“Fine, I’m only staying for the children then.”

Kissing his neck softly Matsukawa unwraps himself from around Hanamaki and links their hands and starts off towards the apartment. Squeezing Makki’s hand he looks back at him only to see a soft smile he's never seen before written across his face. Stopping he lets go of his hand and pulls him in for a sweeter than necessary kiss.

“I love you Hiro.” 

“I love you too Issei.”

Smiling softly at each other they continue on their way home where they spend the rest of the night wrapped in one another's arms. The apartment is filled with whatever stupid movie they have playing and soft kisses and promises of love. When they finally fall asleep Matsukawa is draped over Makki’s sleeping form with his head buried in his neck while Makki’s head rests against the top of his. A soft sweet calm washes over the small apartment for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you guys for reading and supporting another chapter of this! Just a heads up the next chapter will contain sexual content so if you're not into that skip that chapter when it comes out. If you're interested in any sneak peaks or updates please check out my twitter @NocturnalAzura I'm also open to any suggestions for future fics!


	3. Pillow Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki is tired of Matsukawa calling him a pillow prince randomly, so he decides to prove him wrong. Only to find out that maybe he is right.

They’re one week into Matsukawa staying with Hanamaki, and one week into happily saying I love you occasionally throughout the week, which means Hanamaki Takahiro is currently in domestic bliss. They kiss each other goodbye everytime one of them goes to work, and a kiss hello when they come home. On days when Issei works late Makki orders food or heats up leftovers, and when Makki works late dinner is almost ready when he gets home. It’s nice, and almost too easy the simple rhythm they’ve fallen into. In the corner of the living room there’s now a small pile of art supplies that are used late at night when they decide they don’t feel like watching anything or playing video games together.

It’s Saturday night and they both have the next day off so here they are sprawled out on the crappy sofa. Makki is happily trapped under the weight of his boyfriend, running his finger through the dark curls while Matsukawa half watches whatever movie he has playing on the screen, neither one of them seem to really be paying attention to what’s playing. Matsukawa squirms around on top of him, slightly turning his head to place it in the crook of his neck. The feeling of feather light kisses being placed on his neck makes Makki giggle and shift around.

“Stop moving around.” Mattsun’s muffled voice vibrates against his neck. 

“Can’t help it, it tickles. You know I'm ticklish, jerk.”

Choosing not to reply he goes back to placing soft kisses along his neck once again. Softly nosing along the length of his neck he places a small bite to the soft skin below Makki’s ear, smiling when he receives a small choking noise in return. Laughing quietly, Mattsun shoves his face back into his neck, closing his eyes and sighing. 

“Wanna go lay in bed and finish watching this?” Makki whispers softly into the top of Issei’s hair, leaving a soft kiss. Nodding softly Mattsun slowly pushes himself up and off the couch stretching and waiting. Looking up at his boyfriend, Makki holds his arms up making childish grabby hands, and fluttering his eyelashes sweetly. 

“Really?” Scoffs Mattsun. 

“Please Issei, my legs are numb from you laying on me, the bedroom isn’t even that far and I’m not that heavy.” Shaking his head and laughing, Mattsun leans down and hooks an arm under Makki’s leg and shoulders letting him loop his own around his neck and hoisting him up. 

“You’re such a fucking pillow prince sometimes. I’ve carried you to bed three different times now.” 

“You love it don’t complain.” Makki giggles, placing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

Grimacing Mattsun unceremoniously drops him onto the bed and immediately began wiping his cheek. Letting himself lay flat on the bed he continues to laugh at his boyfriends look of minor disgust. Once he’s done wiping his face off he gestures for Makki to move from the middle of the bed. Scooting over and up to the pillows he quietly waits for Mattsun to make himself comfortable in the space next to him. Curling himself into Mattsuns side he throws a leg over his hips and points to his laptop on the side table. He’s pretty sure he hears his idiot of a boyfriend whisper “pillow prince” under his breath but he really can’t be sure. Perching the laptop partially on his hips and Makki’s thigh Mattsun types in the passcode and pulls up the movie and lets in play from where they left off. 

“Did you just fucking call me a pillow prince again?” Questioned Makki, pausing the movie and pushing the laptop over to push himself up onto Matuskawa’s lap. 

“Mmhh maybe, what are you gonna do about it?”

“I swear to god, would a pillow prince be here sitting on your lap like this?” 

“I mean probably, you gotta move around every once in a while. ” smirks Matsukawa, as he gently runs his hands up and down Makki’s thighs. 

With the desire to prove his boyfriend wrong Hanamaki finally allows his more private thoughts to take action. Cocking his head slightly, he runs his hands up the length of Matsukawa’s chest. Continuing this motion he lightly rolls his hips, almost immediately hands are grabbing his hips bringing him to an abrupt stop. Looking up he sees the clear look of confusion on Mattsun’s face. 

“Takahiro..” comes Issei’s quiet and slightly flustered voice. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m tired of taking things slow. We should have stopped taking it this slow like 2 fucking months ago.”

“But I thought you wanted to wait?” 

“I did, and now I’m done.” He states. “Oh but I mean if you’re not into this right now or you wanna keep waiting we can, I don’t mind.”

“Fuck Hiro, no, fuck the waiting I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first night I kissed you at your door.” 

“Who says you get to do me?” Hanamaki questions with an almost sleazy smile taking over his face. 

“That’s not what I meant stupid. I don’t fucking care who does who. I’ve had a fucking hard on for like a month and this week has been torture with you pressed up against me all the time. I’ve been waiting for the go ahead.” Groans Mattsun, loosening his hold on Hanamaki’s hips allowing him to move again. 

“ why didn’t you say something?”

“Didn’t wanna pressure you.”

The admission makes his heart warm and a fond smile spread across his face. Leaning down he allows Matsukawa to pull him into a hungry kiss. Instantly the warm weight of Matsukawas hand is pressing into the back of his neck while the other one grips his hip aiding his movements. Rolling his hips in deep even motions he pulls a long low groan out of the depth of Matsukawa’s throat. The hand on his hip is suddenly up his shirt, blunt nails digging into his lower back, while his own work on pushing Mattsun’s shirt up over his chest. Before he knows it the hand on the back of his neck is gone and pushing at his chest until he’s sitting up right looking down at dark lust filled eyes. 

“Shirt off.” Groans Matsukawa, voice sinfully low. “Now Hiro, shirt off.”

“Piece for piece babe.” he says with a sinful smirk.

Rolling his eyes up at him, Matsukawa sits up slightly reaching over his head, and yanks the shirt off and tosses it to the side carelessly as he falls back down and taps Makki’s thigh to get him moving again. Wiggling his eyebrows, he slips his shirt over his head and lets his hands run over Matsukawa’s chest, slowly pushing in with his nails when Matsukawa squeezes his hips. In one fluid motion Mattsun flips them over and fits himself perfectly between his legs, hands pressed into the soft bedding beside his head. Staring down at him with heavy lidded eyes and a lazy smirk. 

“That’s cheating. How am I supposed to not be a fucking pillow prince when you do shit like this.”

“What do you mean? Do shit like what?” Matsukawa whispers Feigning innocence.

“I mean be all hot and shit. You flipped us around like that and then just, fuck not fair Issei.” Makki whines. 

“I’m sorry” snorts Matsukawa. “But you look all hot and shit under me.” 

“Don’t mock me asshole. Now get down here and kiss me.”

“Anything for you babe.”

Huffing Hanamaki tangles a hand in his curls and pulls him down to smash their lips into a heated kiss. Biting at Mattsun’s lower lips he manages to pull a groan from deep with Mattsun’s throat making him grin into kiss, only to let out a surprised moan when Mattsun leans into him and rolls his hips at just the right angle. The warm weight and smell of Matsukawa surrounds him and overloads his senses in the best way. Pulling away he presses his face into the crook of Matsukawa’s neck breathing in his warm woody scent as he bucks his hips to meet Matsukawa’s. Groaning at the feeling of Matsukawa’s hard length pressed against his own through the last of their clothing, he claws at Matsukawa’s strong back.

Biting into his shoulder Makki is quickly pushing at Matsukawa’s shorts and boxers, getting him undressed as quickly as possible. Shifting around Mattsun helps kick off the rest of his clothes before reaching down to pull off the last of Hanamaki’s clothing. Sitting up on his knees he admires the pale expanse of Makki’s chest as it flushes a light pink, letting his eyes wander. He follows the lightly toned planes of his stomach to his protruding hip bones and finally allows his eyes to fall to his boyfriends pretty cock, hard and leaking as it rests against his thigh. Looking back up to his face he watches Makki’s eyes scan up and down his own body until they lock eyes. Raising an eyebrow at the slight blush that graces Makki’s face, and his lower lip caught between his teeth, he lowers himself down, arms framing Hanamaki’s head letting their foreheads rest together. Smiling at the quiet whining noise he crushes their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Tell me what you want to do Hiro.” Matsukawa mumbles against his lips.

“Fuck me.” Hanamaki whispers.

“Thought you weren't going to be a pillow prince?” Smirks Matsukawa.

“Yeah well, now that I’ve officially seen your huge cock I changed my mind.” Grunts Hanamaki. “Treat me like the prince I am and fuck me.”

“Anything for you, your highness.” Grins Matsukawa. 

Before he can reconnect their lips Hanamaki has a hand pressing against his chest pushing him up slightly as he reaches towards his bedside table and rummaging through the bottom draw. With a triumphant laugh he slams the drawer closed and shoves a bottle of lube into Matsukawa’s chest before laying back down and looking up with a pleased smile and heavy lidded eyes. An immense overwhelming feeling of adoration washes of Matstukawa as he looks down at his boyfriend. The feeling is instantly washed away when Makki pulls up a leg lightly kicks him in the thigh and stares up at him with the slightest look of annoyance mixed with lust. 

Finally shaking his head he leans back down, pecking Hanamaki on the lips softly. Deepening the kiss he reaches down wrapping a strong hand around a pale soft thigh and squeezing to draw out a quiet moan. Releasing the thigh in his hand he wraps a large hand around Hanamaki’s neglected cock and immediately Hanamaki is moaning and arching up into him. At this point Hanamaki is simply panting into his mouth as Mattsun thumbs over his tip. Eyelids fluttering, as his hips twitch to fuck up into the tight ring of Mattsuns fist. Pulling away from him completely he begins to kiss down Makki’s neck and chest, hushing him as he whines and pushes his hips up for friction. As he moves down further he softly nips and sucks at Hanamaki’s chest, immediately attaching to one of his nipples while he thumbs at the other one before switching. 

Finally losing his composure Hanamaki is threading a hand through dark curls and forcing Mattsun to release his nipple. Holding his head up with a tight grip he whines at Matsukawa’s eyes, pupils blown wide hiding almost all of the deep brown he’s grown to love. He scans over flushed cheeks and spit slicked lips before he’s urging his head down closer to where he really wants him. Matsukawa must take the hint as he shuffles down the bed keeping eye contact before sucking a darn mark onto his hip bone before moving down. When Makki anxiously shifts his hips up, they’re pressed back down by a strong arm, before he has a moment to complain Mattsun is licking a long strip from the base to the tip of his cock before making eye contact and sucking at the tip. Not being able to hold back Hanamaki is threading fingers through his hair once again and softly coaxing his head down to take more of him into his mouth. Releasing a surprised moan when Mattsun is suddenly deep throating him. Soft traces of tears are running down Matsukawa’s face as he all but chokes himself on Hanamaki. He watches through heavy lidded eyes as Mattsun continues to suck him off, hollowing his cheeks randomly. 

“Fuck Issei, Please, you, shit, you have to stop.” Moans Hanamaki pulling at Mattsuns hair. “Issei please, I don’t want to cum yet.” Instantly he’s pulling off and crawling back up towards Hanamaki who instantly pulls him into a hot opened mouth kiss.

“I need to hear it Hiro, tell me what you want.” Matsukawa whispers against his lips. 

“Want you to fuck me. Please Issei, want your cock.” Hanamaki whines shifting his hips helplessly.

Slapping his hand around, Matsukawa grasps the lube and pops it open to squeeze some out into his hand and begins to warm it up as he nips at Makki’s lower lip. Pulling back from the kiss he lets his hand wander down to gently stroke a slicked finger at his hole, teasing and slowly he pushes in all the way curving it as he slowly pushes in and out watching Makki’s eye’s flutter. He waits for Makki to nod before pressing in a second finger, once fully in he’s slowly curving and scissoring them watching as his boyfriend struggles to breathe evenly. Leaning back down he guides them back into a languid kiss, sucking at Makki’s bottom lip until he hears him whimper and shifts his hips. He takes this as a sign to push in a third finger. Fingers longer and thicker than Hanamaki’s own he can’t help the choking noise he makes when those fingers rub mercilessly up against his prostate, his own fingers and nails biting into Matsukawa’s shoulders. 

“You’re so tight baby. You gotta relax for me.” Matsukawa whispers against Hanamaki’s lips pecking the corner of his mouth gently.

“Mm shut up, I’m ready.” 

“Yeah? You ready for me now?” He mumbles as he kisses his neck and pulling his fingers out.. “Got a condom?”

“I uhm, I’m clean and I trust you, so we don’t have too, but uhm if you want one they’re..” He stutters out, before being cut off by lips smashing into his own. 

  
“Fuck I’m clean, you sure?” Matsukawa says scanning his boyfriend's blushing face for any sign of uncertainty. The moment he receives a nod of confirmation he’s reaching for the bottle of lube and popping the cap when it ripped from his hands. Looking slightly stunned he watches as Makki drizzles some over his hand before wrapping long pale fingers around Matsukawa’s own dick jacking him off slowly until Matsukawa is grasping him pulling his hand off himself and pushing his thighs apart to settle properly between them. 

“Ready?” He questions with a soft kiss to the forehead. 

“Yeah, c’mon want you in me already.” Makki whispers back, wiggling his hips and pouting.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly shifts from hot and intense to something slightly more loving as what’s about to happen truly washes over them. Using one hand Matsukawa gently nudges the blunt head of his cock against his hole before slowly beginning to push in. Pressing his forehead against Hanamaki he lets his eyes scan over his face as he pushes in all the way. Breathing hard he stills all movement allowing Hanamaki to adjust, and giving himself a moment to take in the tight heat of Hanamaki wrapped around him. A hand softly touching his cheek draws his attention to warm honey brown eyes looking up at him. He can’t help but feel his insides melt at the soft warm look on his boyfriends otherwise lust filled face.

“Move Issei,” He whispers, pulling him down into a slow drawn out kiss. “I’m ok, move please, babe.”

Nodding into the kiss Matsukawa pulls almost all of the way out before pushing back in relishing in the quiet moan Makki lets out into the kiss. He keeps up his slow intense pace taking in every small noise that Makki lets out. Changing the angle of his thrusts he lets out a guttural moan as Hanamaki suddenly clenches down on him and lets out a high pitched moan of his own as he hits his prostate dead on. 

“Issei please, faster, I, I need it, please.” Hanamaki whimpers, wrapping his legs tightly around Mattsuns hips forcing his thrusts to hit deeper. 

“Yeah, whatever you want baby.” He groans, swallowing thickly he picks up his pace.

Shifting himself upwards Matsukawa grasps Hanamaki’s thighs and pushes them up towards his chest, almost folding him in half. Hanamaki’s high pitched whining starts to get to him as picks up his pace, forgetting what was once the possibility of slow love making turned into a viscous pace of skin slapping together and a constant stream “ _ Issei, please, fuck, yes more, Issei, baby fuck me”.  _ Matsukawa fully takes this time to admire the fucked out expression on his boyfriends face, head slightly thrown back, eyes screwed shut, and fists clutching into the sheet under him. 

Leaning down he throws his legs over his shoulders and begins to mouth at the exposed expanse of Makki’s neck, making sure to bite and suck marks into the pale skin. The noises Makki makes prove to be too much for him as he shoves his face into his neck and chokes on his own stuttered moans as he miraculously keeps up his relentless pace. There’s a shift in the noises Hanamaki is making and he feels a hand pushing in between their bodies. Pushing up slightly he scans over Hanamaki, taking in his glazed over eyes, mouth open and continuously moaning and finally he notices the hand wrapped around his neglected cock. 

Letting one of Hanamaki’s legs drop from his hold pushes Makki’s hand away to wrap his own around him. Doing his best to match the pace of his thrusts he jerks him off hard and fast allowing Hanamaki to fuck up into his fist offically killing their rythm. 

“C’mon baby, come for me.” he whispers in Hanamaki’s ear. 

With one final harsh thrust Hanamaki lets out a high pitched moan, clenching down and coming hard over his hand. He slows the pace of both his hand and his thrust to work him through it, allowing himself a moment to breathe as he rolls his hips slowly. 

“Your turn.” Hanamaki says breathlessly, nails gently clawing at his shoulders, before shoving the heel of foot into his side to gain his full attention. “Come on Issei, fuck me, wanna feel you come in me.”

“Jesus, shit yeah, want me to come in you?” He groans, picking up his pace again. 

He’s already dangerously close to the edge of coming as he watches Hanamaki’s face contort as he’s pushed closer and closer to overstimulation. Quietly, Hanamaki pulls him down into a kiss, pulling lightly at his hair with one hand as the other scratches at his back. It isn’t until he hits his prostate dead on and Makki is letting out an almost pornagraphic moan against his lips and clenching down hard, that has his hips stutter before pushing in as far as he can go and coming hard into his boyfriend. Slowly he eases himself through it before finally stopping and letting himself collapse onto Hanamaki. 

“Holy shit.” breathes Hanamaki. “That was fucking amazing.”

Snorting into his neck Mattsun nods and shifts his hips to pull out, leaving Makki feeling empty. Neither one of them has the energy to get up to clean themselves up or move in general just yet As the sweat on their skins starts to dry Mattsun slaps a hand around to find and pulls the sheet over to hide their naked bodies from the cold air conditioned room. They lay there quietly for a few minutes before a voice breaks them out of their after sex haze. 

“So texting you I was coming to grab my SD card clearly did a lot of good.” Suna states in an unamused tone from the doorway. 

“I was busy.” Hanamaki grunts in surprise, pushing, Matsukawa off him ignoring his groan of disapproval. 

“I can see that, you look like a fucking leopard.Well you two have no right to ever say shit about Osamu and I after all that noise. The neighbors are going to hate us now so thanks for that.”

“They already hate you guys.” Mumbled Mattsun.

“How the hell do you know that? You don’t even know them.” scoffs Hanamaki.

“Ran into the girl next door one day when I was heading home. Said you guys scream too much when you play video games, her room is on the other side of this wall.” he says tapping the wall next to him “Actually yeah, she probably really hates you after that .”

“Great, whatever I came for what I needed, have fun, clean up after yourselves if you fuck in a common area. Apologize to the neighbors too.” Suna mutters, turning to leave, he’s stopped by Osamu’s head popping into the room. 

“Bye guys have fun!” Osamu smiles, winking as Suna pushes him down the hall and out of the apartment. 

“Jesue, great they both heard us.” states Hanamaki.

“Who cares, we’ve heard them multiple times. Now shut up and come here I’m tired.” Grumbles Matsukawa, pulling him towards himself. Giving in easily Hanamaki quickly curls into his side, resting his head on his chest, grimacing as he finally notices the feeling of come leaking out of him.

“We need to clean up.”

“It can wait a few minutes.” Matsukawa mumbles pressing a kiss to Hanamaki’s forehead. 

“Ugh fine.” 

“Love you Hiro.”

“Love you too Issei.” snorts Hanamaki, pressing his face further into Mattsun’s warm chest and breathing in his scent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EH sorry if this is kind of odd and not written to well, this is my first time writing something of this nature in a very long time!

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder what the different Haikyuu boys smell like. I personally feel like Hanamaki would smell like Atlantic from Bath and Body works while Matsukawa would smell like either Bourbon or Teakwood, also from Bath and Body Works.


End file.
